


Harry Potter and the New Marauders

by RyD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble-ey chapters, Fourth Year, Harry is not Lonely, I'll try to keep it light hearted, Just for a summer friend, Pranks, Sometimes angst, The Author Regrets Nothing, Third Year, mostly pranks though, we do have an OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyD/pseuds/RyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's always been a little bit more mischievous than people give him credit for, and he's always been cheering on Fred and George, the masterminds behind many of this era's greatest pranks, though to call them merely prankster is rather degrading. </p>
<p>However, they've yet to be on the same level as the Marauders. </p>
<p>Harry intends to remedy that. </p>
<p>With his two nearest friends, of course.</p>
<p>--<br/>Join Harry as he starts thinking on his own, creates the New Marauders, tries to clear his godfather's name, makes friends, turns Snapes hair grey, and over all grows up. Or maybe not. Growing up, I mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just the beginning of something that I'm working on thanks to a lovely prompt. I'm actually not going to have Harry in any relationships (I might have him be aro, actually) because A) I'm hoping to have enough of a plot without that, B) I like having an aro character, and C) I suck at writing romance-- which is my problem with my other story. Now that that's over with, I'm not sure how long this will be or how much I'll update but I'll do my best.

Harry's always been a little bit more mischievous than people give him credit for, and he's always been cheering on Fred and George, the masterminds behind many of this era's greatest pranks, though to call them merely prankster is rather degrading. 

However, they've yet to be on the same level as the Marauders. 

Oh yes, Harry knows of the Marauders. He learnt of them second year, and has been devoted since. 

It Was in the beginning of the year, he had overheard a conversation with Flitwick and McGonagall. He likes to think it was the best thing he could have ever eavesdropped on.

-.oO0Oo.-

"It's still so strange, you know Minerva, every time I see young Harry I see his father, if only for a minute," Professor Flitwick confessed, in a sort of tired amusement. Harry ducked behind a door and wrapped his father's cloak closer around him. 

"I had the same problem his first year," Professor McGonagall chuckled over some memory or another, "but we're lucky he's more like his mother personality-wise."

Flitwick laughed, his small form bouncing very much like a chihuahua. "Oh yes! Could you imagine it? A second James running around to terrorize us yet again! As though Fred and George wouldn't be enough," his high voice squeaked in amusement. 

When Professor McGonagall joined in the loud laughter, Harry fought the urge to look for flying pigs.

"Why, could you imagine him repeating his father's stunts? They put even Fred and George to shame!"

"I shudder at the thought, Minerva! The great hall flooding once was quite enough!" Flitwick shook with laughter and Harry knew his eyes were as wide as saucers. 

His father flooded the great hall?

"Of course, we can't forget his friends- what did they call themselves again?"

"The Marauders!"

-.oO0Oo.-

And so Harry listened to the teachers reminisce on his father and the trouble his friends had gotten into. And Harry began to idolize them. 

So in third year, when Fred and George gave him the Marauder's Map, he knew what it was going to be used for. Not Hogsmeade, oh no, but to live up to the name Potter. Harry was going to start a new generation of Marauders.

 

Whenever he found out Professor Lupin was a friend of his Dad's, he had to know which one he was. After speaking with Hermione, he knew Lupin had to have been Moony. 

This is where we begin


	2. Harry wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry is a mad genius, Hermione is book brilliant, and Ron is an ideal strategist. Here we meet a light-hearted version of Harry, deciding to move on from the small pranks they blame on Fred and George. We meet Hermione, the "sane, stable" sister we all need and Ron, while not quite mad enough to always keep up with them, is brilliant enough to come up with the perfect ways to carry out the schemes. After, of course, Hermione finds the spells.
> 
> And is Hermione rubbing off on Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few quick notes to take your time up here. On Harry, he had a chance to learn of his dad's mischievous side and idolise that. Plus the prompt calls for a non-angsty Harry. And really, you take away the angst and you get a sassy, probably-not-completely-sane kid with horrible-amazing luck. And that is who I wrote.

Of course, I might have told a teeny bit of a lie. The story does not start with Harry learning Lupin was Moony; the story starts before Hogsmeade, and before the Marauders Map.

Ron, as their best friends, thought Hermione and Harry were predictable, if he were prone to using large words.

Hermione was book brilliant, and could understand just about anything if it were written in a book. She could normally be found in the common room or library. She "values privacy, honesty, and schedules, thank you!"

Harry, in contrast, was a mad genius, and could figure out just about anything if he set his mind to it, which had been happening more and more lately as he decided to actually start studying. (Ron suspects it's just cause he needs the spells to reach what he calls the "Marauder Level". He has some serious idolisation issues.) Harry was unpredictable and Ron swore he was bipolar. 

Which is why he should stop being surprised when he and Hermione get ambushed by Harry when they enter the boys dormitory, the cloak going over them and Harry's hands muffling Rons swears.

Having been in this situation before, the trio began shuffling towards Myrtle's bathroom. 

Harry, choosing theatrics over convenience, threw the cloak off and folded it in a over the top flourish. He spun to face them.

"I want to have a movie debut."

There was silence as the (currently) sane ones in the trio stared at the boy in front of them, who had a maniacal grin and his arms thrown wide, the cloak on one of them.

After a few minutes, it was Hermione who voiced the logical question.

"Come again?"

Harry's laughter rang through the bathroom, practically bouncing off the walls.

"Our next prank! I want to be known, and I want it to be movie based."

"I think he's mad," Myrtle sang, her head peeking out of the sink.

Harry wasn't deterred.

"Afternoon, Myrtle! Ron, are you alright?"

Ron snapped his mouth shut, cleaning his ear out with his pinky.

"Sorry, mate, what's a moo-vee?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few weeks later found the golden trio back in the bathroom, Ron educated on Television and modern movies, discussing what to do.

"There's always Doctor Who, most muggleborn and half-bloods should know it."  
Hermione had suggested.

"That's the time-traveling one, right?" 

Harry shook his head, chewing on his nail, and perched on the edge of a toilet. "No, definitely not." They had been like this for at least an hour.

Hermione huffed and threw her hands up. "Well what do you want, Beauty and The Beast?"

Harry gasped, leaping up and pulling Hermione into a hug. "'Mione, you're brilliant!"

"I swear he took Lockhart's lessons to heart," Ron remarked to a pouting and ignored Myrtle.

An hour later, they had the basics figured out- including the date. They had it set for the month after the hogsmeade visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm late. In my defence I wanted more before putting this up. I'm not altogether fond of it, but I don't think I did too bad. Kudos make my day, and reviews keep me pumping. I love you all and if anything needs clarification just ask. Keep being perfect my lovelies! <3


	3. Cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation of the last chapter that I wanted to have. Harry learns of Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of "angst" but it gets better. There not much brooding and a lot of talking.

Harry thought he had a pretty good handle on life.

He was an unknown prankster extraordinaire, the mystery "poltergeist" Fred and George were trying to find. 

He was alive.

He had the two greatest friends a boy could ask for.

He had a nemesis, the frustrating and entirely Slytherin Draco Malfoy. He had his enemy, the greasy dungeon bat of a Professor, Snape. And somehow, every year so far he had someone out to get him. The first two years being Voldemort, and this year (curiously) being Sirius Black, though he hadn't the faintest idea why. 

This was before Harry learnt who Sirius Black was. His Godfather. His father's best friend. Harry pulled the cloak off of him and sat down in front of the shrieking shack. He couldn't understand how someone so trusted could have been a murderer. The more he thought of it, the less he believed it. He knew how they were inseparable in school, but he also knew the proof.

But what proof was there really? What sort of spell blows someone up and in that way?

These are what he was thinking when Ron and Hermione found him. 

"What happened?" It was Hermione. They both sat beside him, Hermione putting her arm around him and Ron leaning against him. 

"Sirius was- is my Godfather," Harry began, looking down at his hands. "Sirius Black- they say he was their secret keeper. That he sold them out- my parents, I mean," Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione held up her hand. Harry wasn't done. "But I mean, he was my dad's best friend, and you know the stories about them in school and- just think about this, too," Harry looked up at his friends, "They say he killed twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew in the same spell, but the muggles were closer to him weren't they? But they had bodies! Why didn't Pettigrew? It doesn't make sense!" Harry had stood up by now. The more he thought about it the more confused he became. 

"Harry, mate, what doesn't make sense is what you're saying." Ron stood up and was trying to calm him down. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Hermione just looked at Harry pityingly. 

"Listen, Ron, my dad and Black were best friends in school. They had another close friend, who was Lupin. Then there was Pettigrew, the tag-along friend. The Marauders! They grew up." Harry was using hand motions. "According to the Ministry, Black was the secret keeper for my parents, who were under the fidelius charm, and he betrayed them. Pettigrew found out and went to confront Black. Black blew up twelve muggles and Pettigrew," he made an explosion sound and threw his hands out, "the muggles were in between the two, and they found the bodies. But!" Harry held up his pointer finger, as though stopping someone while talking, before motioning his finger. "All they found of Pettigrew was a finger. It just doesn't make sense!" Harry threw his hands up. 

"Harry, think logically-"

"'Mione, try and listen to this! Think logically, you say, well there is no single spell that does that. None. Not even Dark Magic! Otherwise there would have been other cases like this! There isn't! Not one, I have never heard of a case like this! If you have, please enlighten me." 

There was silence. 

"If it wasn't Sirius, then who was it?"

Harry slumped. "I don't know."

They sat in silence, Hermione mulling over what Harry had said. On one hand, it was impossible, a lonely boys dream. On the other hand, Harry had made many good points. And what if it was true, what if Sirius was innocent? Then who was he trying to kill? Or maybe he was trying to protect Harry? Is that why he was here- in this hypothetical case, of course. If so, then that would make him Harry's legal guardian- and someone else linked to his family.

She looked at Harry's dejected face and knew she had to help.

"Well then, let's find out."

"What?" Harry looked up at her, shock evident.

"Let's see if this half-baked idea of yours holds any truth, and if it does we'll find who really did this." Harry's smile was blinding, pulling Hermione in for a hug. "Harry, Harry, I need to breath!" Hermione laughed, giving Harry a squeeze, before getting serious and looking him in the eyes. "Just don't be disappointed if we're wrong." Harry nodded straight-faced, but couldn't keep up the solemn attitude and broke into a grin again.

Ron laughed too, already thinking of a way to figure things out. "We need a plan of attack, a way to find what we need." Harry and Hermione looked at him. "What?"

"Well, Captain Weasley, what's the battle plan?"

"We'll Figure it out in the common room," Ron began. "It's getting dark." Of course, that was code for Myrtle's bathroom. They had to have some way of not getting caught on pranks, didn't they?

None of them noticed the dog in the shack. If the dog could think like a human, he would be heart touched as he heard Harry's faith in a man he didn't know and the friends' conviction to find the truth. These were the sorts of things that kept him sane in Azkaban. If the dog could think, it would think to leave the children to find the truth before striking. If the kids were as smart as their predecessors, the Marauders, then he was sure they could. Of course, that is a rather depressing back story for a dog and highly improbable because it is nothing more than a large, shaggy black dog. We should probably not focus on the dog and get back to the children. 

In the common room, they devised a plan to find what they needed. Hermione would look for the spells, find out if the explosion spell was possible. If not, she would find spells that would have resulted in what they needed. Ron was her helper. Harry was in charge of decoding names on the map and talking to Lupin about the past. 

Of course, that didn't one hundred percent stop the pranks.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione liked to think she was used to the boys, that she could read the boys, that she could predict what came next.

Ron was loyal, but lazy when it came to work, and had the emotional range of a teaspoon, but he was a strategist, one of the best there was. 

Harry was smart, but didn't apply himself as much as he could to what really mattered, and he had a running case of dreadful luck, but was a natural leader. 

They both were trouble to the bone.

She knew what they got into, and was normally the one to help them figure out what they needed to make things work.

For instance, Harry came up with the idea to make the carpets fly at random with unsuspecting people on them, Hermione found the spells to make it work, and Ron made the battle plan to succeed anonymous. Fred and George were blamed.

(Harry was particularly excited when Snape was caught on it.)

(Harry says he thinks Lupins catching on.) 

Of course, there were times they surprised even Hermione. Today just so happened to be one of those days. 

She had hoped that their respective tasks would keep them relatively busy.

She was disappointed as she walked into the boys dorm with Ron only to be ambushed by Harry and pulled into the invisibility cloak. 

Harry, anticipating Ron's swears, covered his mouth. They both glared at the mischievous Harry. In unison, by unspoken agreement, they began shuffling towards Myrtle's bathroom. 

Once there, Harry theatrically threw the cloak off, startling Myrtle into screaming. 

"Evening, Myrtle! Lovely day!" They strolled past the moaning and whining ghost.

"Well someone's in a good mood," Ron accused, glaring at his bespectacled friend. "What happened?"

"Animagus!"

"Hold up, animagus?" Hermione paused, holding up her hand. "What about them?"

"The Marauders!"

"Impossible!" Hermione cried out. "They'd have to be unregistered! And for them to be animagus and so young?"

"So glad you followed my train of thought," Harry smiled triumphantly and pulled out the map. "Besides, they're my Dad and his friends, what's expected? Here's my train of thought.

"You were a big help, 'Mione, telling me about Lupin's furry little problem. Do you really think they would have let him suffer alone? So I did some research, you're rubbing off on by the way," he leveled a glare at Hermione," I mean really, you're the smart researcher of the group, not me, I can't just-"

"Harry, proof, animagus!" Hermione cried, throwing her hands up. 

Harry smiled again, picking back up, "Anyways, werewolves don't attack animals, and or animagi. Now, I wasn't just going to base everything on this, so I sat and did some thinking and note taking. The names, they're names I'd expect to be an animals name- at least as far as I can tell. Padfoot? I would definitely name a dog that. Especially if it had big feet. If it had big feet it would be a big dog, yes?" Here Harry bounced on his feet excitedly. "Guess what I keep seeing around school grounds?"

"A large black dog." Hermione finished, in awe. "And if you're right then Lupin, professor Lupin must be Moony!" 

"Bloody Hell, I'm surrounded by geniuses," Ron exclaimed. "Then that leaves Harry's dad and Pettigrew with Wormtail and Prongs. But who's who?"

Hermione slumped down. "We have no sure-fire way of knowing. Even if we did, it wouldn't help our goal. And we can't question Black because we could be wrong and he really is guilty."

Harry grinned wider. "For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, got a question wrong!" Harry paused, clapping his hands together. "I've done more thought on this than anything in my whole life! And don't expect me to do this again, you can keep your brains thank you very much 'Mione."

"Just finish what you were saying already!" Ron was close to hitting Harry over the head.

Harry was just upset his dramatics kept getting interrupted.

"I think Wormtail is Pettigrew, leaving Prongs to be my dad. Wormtail is a name I'd call a rat. And I have a hunch as to how everything went down."

They leaned forward as Harry turned somber. Whether he was being theatrically dramatic or truly serious, it still meant what he was about to say was important.

"Don't kneazles sniff out untrustworthy people, Hermione?"

"Of the sorts, yes."

"Crookshanks is part kneazle, yes?"

"We think, why?"

Harry skipped the question.

"Ron, how long have you had your rat? About twelve years, right?" 

Ron blinked once, twice. "Yeah, why?"

"How long does a normal rat live, do you remember?"

Ron said, "I really don't know where this is going." As Hermione recited, "the shopkeeper said around seven years."

"Your rats missing a toe, isn't it, Ron?"

"Yeah, so?"

Harry watched the dawning horror on Hermione's face.

"But you don't know for sure, right Harry?"

He pointed his wand at the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He pointed at the dormitory, in the place Ron had set Scabbers cage.

In swirling letters, it read 'Peter Pettigrew'.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"I'll hold your hair."

"I still don't get it."

-.oO0Oo.-

After Hermione explained what Harry had just insinuated- and practically proved, Ron joined Hermione in throwing up. 

Five minutes ago. 

At this point in the story they were sitting quietly, each with their own thoughts running through their heads.

It was Harry who brow the silence.

"So, about next month?"

Both Hermione and Ron were startled. Ron will deny it to this day that he squeaked.

"What about next month?"

"Our starring debut? The introduction of the New Marauders? The birth of a New era? Really Hermione, stay with the program." Harry was grinning now, looking from one to the other. Ron sat forward and Hermione only sighed.

"What about Pettigrew?"

"We show Lupin the map, there, simple, what's not so simple is how we're going to pull off our starring prank. This will be our entrance, our big pazzaz. I want the professors joining in, 'Mione! And I don't want the teachers catching on early, Ron."

Hermione pulled out parchment and quick-quote-quills, passing them around. Ron began speaking first.

"We'll be able to use the map and Dobby to stay low, maybe even the other house elves..."

And so they plotted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not altogether fond of it, I was wanting more to seperate it and to put different chapters in here but I suppose this will do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to fond of this, its just to help me get back on track. Here you go. Pretty short.

Remus is many things. Easy-going and slow to anger are a few them. 

Dumbledor was many things. Confused, however? Blasphemy. 

Which is why Harry found his situation so humorous. 

Of course, if Harry where anyone else he wouldn't be quiet as, shall we say, "tickled." After all, a rat is no reason to laugh. But I do believe I'm getting ahead of myself, is that not so?

Remus was having an enjoyable day (not counting the dementors hanging over everyones shoulders); it was a weekend, it was nowhere near a moon, and there were no papers to grade. He was planning on a stroll in the grounds (is that too much to ask?). His plans were put on a standstill as a knock sounded on the door. Pulling it open, and hiding all previous frustration with the interruption, he opened his mouth to give a polite greeting.

The words died on his tongue.

In front of Remus stood one Harry James Potter, son of a marauder, holding a cage with a rat in one hand and an aged paper in the other. 

"What is this?" Remus was proud he managed to get so much as that out, no matter how much of a squeak it was.

"It's a rat! Suspiciously alive, too. Map says his name is..." Harry held up the aged paper and squinted at it, as though he truly didn't know. "Peter Pettigrew?" Remus stared at Harry's beaming face and the scurrying form of a rat (come to think of it, is it missing a finger?) before taking a deep breath.

"I think you'd better come in and explain."

......

And Harry did, or at least all he had come up with. Remus paced the length of his office, growling profanities at the Wormtail (still in a cage but now on Remus' desk) and Harry leaning back in the chair behind the desk with a lazy smirk and his feet propped up on a stack of papers. This is how Albus found him when he entered Remus' office.

Leading to our current situation.

Remus is angry, Harry is amused, and Dumbledor just wants to know whats going on.  
......

"Call aurors first, and then we'll talk," Remus growled out as Dumbledor voiced his concern for the, presumably, twelfth time.

"And that's my cue to leave." Harry hopped off the chair and went towards the door. "I promised 'Mione I'd meet her in the library."

Remus eyed the boy suspiciously. "And why can't you talk to the aurors?"

Honestly?" Harry looked Remus dead in the eyes. "Divination and Astronomy. The stars aren't aligned correctly. Nope. Can't do it. Not today." On that note, Harry waltzed out of the room. He did his part. Now it's time for the adults to do the rest and free his godfather. He had some potions to hide.  
.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my iPod broke, and that's what all my crap was stored on. Including my notes on this, meaning i have no idea where I'm heading anymore. Sorry, friends, it might seem a bit hectic until i can refigure out what I'm doing.


	5. Aurors and Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy Trumplewinkle is the dumbest higher-up auror, Harry is silent, and Sirius is truly free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!

"This better be good, professor, We've got a busy schedule."

Harry, unfortunately, did not bid a hasty enough retreat and was currently in the same room as five aurors, Remus, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and a rat. One of the aurors, a higher-ranking half-blood stood in the front, obviously heading the group, and pointing his finger at the headmaster. One of the ones in the back, an older man who was close to retirement, checked his watch again.

"Yes, well, Trumpelwinkle, I understand your hurry, but I'm afraid this matter can't simply be resolved in a--"

"Well spit it out!" Trancy Trumpelwinkle was an impatient, portly man who had no time to deal with truancies or whatnot; he and his team were on their way to finish a Very Important Assignment (insert stupid problem) and had no time to spare.

"Perhaps you could show us?" Mcgonagall suggested. She had arrived on scene only a few minutes before the auror team and had yet to have the full rundown of the situation. 

Dumbledore took out his wand.

The rat scrambled in his cage.

Dumbledore cast the animagus reveal charm.

A balding, portly man with oversized, chipped teeth, small eyes, and a bulbous nose was in place of the rat. The cage was crushed beneath him. The aurors stumbled back, gasping and pulling their own wands out. Remus already had his wand at Peter's throat. Harry was standing at the door, wand out.

"Peter? Peter Pettigrew?" Minerva breathed. The rat-man turned his beady eyes towards her. " I had been told but i couldn't..." She trailed off, staring at the man who was once her student, was once the quiet, innocent child. 

Trumpelwinkle quickly recovered and stepped forward, shoving Remus out of the way.

"Pettigrew, did you say? Well, what're you doing here?"

Harry turned his eyes skyward, suddenly understanding Petunia's "Lord, give me patience" mantras.

.............  
"I'M FREE!" 

The cry was heard resounding through the whole of Hogwarts, and if one were to trace it they would find a dirty, shaggy man swinging one Harry Potter Around him. This man is Sirius Black, the wrongly-imprisoned ex-convict. Harry turned pleading eyes towards his friends, Ron and Hermione, who stood behind Sirius. Hermione seemed to make a face that screamed 'karma!' while Ron leaned against her, laughing. 

"Let your Godson breath, padfoot."

"I'M FREE, REMUS!"

Sirius found a new victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm starting to pick up on where i want to go with this story. 4th year will be more fleshed out. Im pretty fond of right here.


	6. Introducing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxtrots and dips, oh my. And the dish ran away with a spoon? This chapter is in dedication to all Muggle-born, Muggle-raised, and Half-bloods connected to the muggle side; our childhood is not forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt asks fora Be Our Guest themed prank. How about a direct allusion? Forgive my Americanisms.

Hogwarts was truly a sight to behold, and one could say the great hall would be the best way to get the full experience. The ceiling opened up to the heavens as the sun set, casting brilliant red around the sky, candles beginning to light as darkness and deep purple blankets the edges, and owls drifting down every now and again in order to deliver one or two late letters.

In the hall itself, five tables of varying colors were set up. The table in the front had professors of varying ages, colors, and talents. They watched the four tables full of students for mischief-- namely, to identical twins. One table, the green one, had people with slick hair, high noses, thin lips, and ears for gossip. The next table over had people with smudged fingers, intelligent eyes, and noses buried. The next table was earthy colors, colors of dull yellow and black. They were friendly folk with easy smiles, messed up hair, laughing eyes, and ears for kind words. The final table was a clash of red and gold. Few students even tried with their uniform, and near all had sharp, laughing smiles that intoned a particular sense of alternating good cheer. They were all rather laid back, a look they pulled off with a more lazy tone than their badger counterparts.

Well, all were laid back besides three particular students, who seemed unable to do naught but squirm in their seats. If one knew them well enough, they would recognize the uneasiness as excited anticipation. These three were, if you had not guessed already, the ones currently known as the golden trio and a month ago, they created the toughest project they had embarked upon; their movie debut. Using charms, transfigurations, and some rather mischievous house elves, it was ready. 

The scraping of cutlery came to an abrupt standstill as student found their silverware unable to move. Shrieks resounded as glasses and plates and bowls lost the feast they were previously holding. A cloud covered the top, leaving the candles to alight the room. Colored spotlights moved in random patterns because of certain candles and extremely powerful lumos spells(for a third year). The dishes lined themselves up and it truly began. Muggleborns and half-bloods broke into broad grins as the dishes began playing a certain, recognizable tune and a single candlestick came down to the teachers table, where Mcgonagall watched in fascination, and the candlestick took up the task of conducting the odd band of dishes.

Harry cast a sonorous and stood on his bench. "Ma chere, Mademoiselle, it is our deepest pride and pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull out your chair," the benches scoot back, allowing more room for the dishes, "as this trio gladly presents...

The New Marauders."

Remus and Mcgonagall's heads hit the table in synchronization, Dumbledore laughed aloud, and Snape looked more than vaguely horrified. 

Ron and Hermione stood and sang with Harry the full song as the dishes danced. A teapot taught a teacup the fox trot, a knife dipped a fork, and a dish and spoon ran out of the doors. By the end of the song those familiar with beauty and the beast were gleefully exclaiming and shouting out suggestions. The trio took a bow and sat back down to wolf whistles as Dobby chased the dish and spoon back into the hall. Nearly all the professors were clapping and Remus was hard-pressed keeping the proud smile off his face(it shown through anyways). It might not have been their most mischievous of pranks, but it was definitely their most creative- and it got the point across. Make way, Gred and Forge. It's a new era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im rather fond of this chapter, so i know something must be up.


	7. The start of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranks and ghosts, oh my.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh, my updates are rather sporadic. Forgive me? I wish I could say it won't happen again, but I'm not gonna lie to you. Because this is just something im doing for fun, I tend to get writers block easily. On that note, sorry for the forced feel to this chap. I should maybe have a new one out soon ish hopefully possibly.

After the New Marauders debut, it became common for students and teachers to watch their back wherever they went. Fred and George, who had taken the public opening as a personal insult (they had never thought to try to pull something of that caliber), started what can only be described as a prank war fit for the gods. 

And they weren't only targeting their opponents. It was a no-holds-barred, one-uppance, war.

Explosions and smells and smoke became a norm at Hogwarts. One day the students would be multicolored and burping bubbles, the next day students would be sporting feathers and tails. The marauders would charm everyone to speak in lyrics, and the twins would charm their shoes to dance (the only one not affected by this was a second year ravenclaw who rarely wore shoes anyways). The marauders would transfigure hats to birds and the twins would transfigure hair into nests. Somewhere down the line peeves joined in on the mayhem and dungbombs would litter the halls until Remus or Mcgonagall banished him again. 

It was decided. The marauders would not lose. They had to come with something brilliant, perfect, beautiful. Something classic.  
..............

"Lovely morning, Myrtle!"

"Gah!"

"Mate, you need to stop killing the ghosts."

The trio were once again in the third floor bathroom, abducted by no other than one Harry James Potter. A week ago, they decided to 'open the floodgates' so to speak and were making the plans now. 

Hermione reached into her bag, pulling a few shrunken books out. Harry spread a blanket on the ground, dropping down to sit on the floor as hermione dropped the books beside him. Harry pulled out a quick-quotes-quill, invisible ink, and a muggle spiral-bound notebook. They all sat down.

“Harry Potter here on Wednesday, month three of our era. We are putting the finishing touches to our grand plan. Meeting is called to order. Hermione?”

"These are all I’ve found from the library in terms of spells, they should be enough. I've skimmed through them and found multiple charms to help us. The most important, I believe, is the expansion charm and the duplication charm. Everything else, we already know. We just need to put everything together-- and not get caught. Ron?” 

“Right, here’s what I've got…” and on the meeting went. Eventually, Harry pulled out a new notebook, and they continued. The plan was set for a week from there.  
................


	8. End year three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Yep. Flood gates and escapes, oh my. We meet Lee. Harry is a drama queen. Things start changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too find of this chapter, the beginning didn't want to write. All's well, enjoy.

...

“POTTER!”

A drenched McGonagall shouted, storming into the great hall. Two drenched Weasleys followed her, their laughter ringing through everyone.

“The entire common room, Potter!”

Students watched curiously. Snape hid a smile. Remus raised an eyebrow as Dumbledore sat up and addressed the outraged Transfiguration professor.

“Minerva? What is-”

“He flooded the entire common room! Everything was soaked! And I know it was you, Potter, don't you dare try to deny it!” 

The twins piped in their own two cents, congratulating the laughing trio. It was true, Harry and his group has rigged a couple of large bottomless buckets to pour water at dinner. It was unfortunate that the cat animagus was caught in the crossfire. 

“Detention, children, with Filch! And this foolish war is over!”

The three meet eyes. It was so worth it.

.o0o..oO0Oo..o0o.

The good cheer lasted in the castle for about a week longer, sticking through even Filch’s detentions. As the end of the year drew closer and finals came and passed, it seemed as though for once in Harry’s life Everything was looking up.

It was, of course, a given that something had to go wrong. With only three days left in school, Harry had forgotten about the unfortunate events that surrounded him. Unfortunately, it was morning during the post when the famous Potter Bad Luck came strike again. The luck arrived in form of a regal own dropping Hermione's subscription into the table. Hermione quickly grabbed her prophet out of Ron’s porridge, absentmindedly feeding the bird some of Seamus’ bacon, who was the only one brave enough to sit directly beside a New Maurader. 

Her gasp drew the attention of the rest of the table.

“Breaking News!

Last night, the now well known criminal, Peter Pettigrew, escaped capture! I, dear readers, have done all I could to investigate this incident just for you. After Pettigrew’s trial, he was kept in a Ministry cell until he could be escorted Azkaban. Last night, at 7:00, a group of aurors went to begin his escort when he used his illegal animagus ability to slip their bonds! How the aurors allowed this to happen when they were aware of his small form is still unknown. Trancy Trumplewinkle, the auror in charge of Pettigrew’s trial and escort, has been unable to be reached for contact. More to come with time. This was Rita Skeeter, readers, bringing the truth to you.

More on Pettigrew, see page 3  
More on Azkaban, see page 5

A muted scream came from the Professor s’ table, where Remus was seen pale faced and clenching a Daily Prophet in trembling hands. Harry couldn't find it in himself to blame him and idly wondered how Sirius’ was holding up in St. Mungo's.

The news of Pettigrew weighed down on the children for the rest of the school, until it was time to board the train. Harry was not-unusually quiet on the way to Kings Cross and the Dursleys, which was one of the few times he was every subdued. The tria was surprised from their solemn train ride whenever the twins and Lee Jordan joined them in their compartment, Fred and George squezzing beside Harry(and promptly sobbing Room to the floor). Lee sat beside Hermione, acting as though this was all normal.

“So Harry-”

“We were thinking about those tlaking meat suits,-”

“Really, how they fit through a door must be magic-”

“You're forced to endure every year-”

“And since you're underage-”

“And therefore unable to hex ‘em-”

“Bloody ridiculous, if you ask me-”

“We've decided to gift you-”

“As our honorary brother-”

“Some trial Wizard Weezes!”

Harry stared blankly at the two, not fully comprehending. Ron responded for him, finally riding of the floor to sit on the other side, were Hermione and Lee were playing exploding snap.

“Since I'm your brother, do I get some?” The twins adopted an affronted look.

“Don't be daft-”

“We said honorary!-”

“You're our gueanee pig! Anyways-”

“It's a couple of things we've been working on since second year-”

“Probably won't do anything with them for a few more years-”

“But we figured you could use some wandless-”

“Pre-spelled-”

“Pranks!”

Harry snagged the chance for dramatics, which he had been painfully deprived of for too long while Ron, recognising what his friend was about to start, joined the exploding snap game.

“Oh, Forge, Oh Gred! How could I ever repay you!” he threw himself to the floor, turning towards the twins on his knees. George(or Fred?) grabbed his hands. While Fred(George?) Wiped his eyes. “This is too generous, too sweet! Oh, dear Gred and Forge, anything you ask!”

The twins joined Harry on the floor, hugging him and sobbing. The others ignored them.

“One request, dear Harry-”

“Just one thing!”

“Anything for you!” 

Lee was the one who finally asked the question, however.

“Let us join the New Marauders.” 

A small explosion came from the cards, Hermione winced and quickly put out her smoking brows while Ron did an amazing goldfish impression.

“Pardon?”

Harry smiled and reached his hand out, snagging Lee and pulling him into the drama pile. 

“My beautiful children! Come last me teach you our ways!” 

And so ends another year. A year of highs and lows, of ups and downs. 

And now we close our does for a time being. Things are far from over, and we are far from “the end”, but perhaps there is something else to say, something… better?

To be continued…


	9. Of Walrus', Pigs, and Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry the Zookeeper, the most excellent keeper of Zoos, brings you the Domesticated Walrus Vernon, The Savage Pig Dudley, and The Sneering Horse Petunia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a time skip, jumping us right into the summer before the Goblet of Fire. This chapter we will have a lot of interaction with an OC and some interaction with an OC next chapter. While Jason won't be a huge part of the Happy Ending, which will be talked about later, he will be mentioned every now and again. Here we go!

It was an ordinary summer day, much like any other. Mr. Vernon Dursley was happily at work firing Geoffrey the Secretary and handing out budget cuts while straightening his tie and offering his best “I’m truly sorry about this, I’m afraid we’ve got no choice,” with his most sympathetic of frowns. Young Dudley Dursley was off terrorizing-ahem-tutoring the local ten-year-olds and being an overall-wonderful-young-man. Mrs. Petunia Dursley had decided to try her hand at cooking and was pulling her newest Baked-Squash-and-Avocado-Disaster out of the oven. And young Harry Potter, well… 

 

“Is that moving?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“That disaster in your hands. I think it has eyes.”

 

“‘That disaster’, as you so called it, is to be lunch. Go get Duddy-kins.”

 

“I really think it’s moving.”

 

“It isn’t moving, you pathetic boy, and neither are you! Get up, lazy child!”

 

Now, if Mrs. Dursley had taken the time to move her elongated neck, she would have found that, yes, her dish was moving, and therefore would have prepared for what came next. As it was, whenever the dish exploded outwards, revealing a revolving, orange ball in the center, she was wholly unprepared for the backlash and found herself covered in over-crispy and slightly-charred vegetable, fruit, and other odd foodstuffs. Harry, on the other hand, had escaped completely unscathed, taking cover beneath the kitchen table. Turning bright red, Petunia grabbed a wooden spoon off of the counter and moved forward to strike the child only to find him already on his way out the door.

 

“Get Duddy-kins, got it! On my way! Oh Dudley-Bubbly!”

 

“Boy! Get back here! Grab this thing! It’s squeaking at me! Boy!” Unfortunately, Harry was already out of earshot and Mrs. Dursley found herself alone, yelling to a kitchen void of any life-forms, unless you count the odd orange ball that squeaked and the orange-and-green mess that formed a perfect horse-woman silhouette on the wall behind her. 

 

The people of number Six, Four, and Ten, Little Whinging Drive, watched curiously out of their yards and windows as that Potter boy skipped out of the house and listened as Mrs. Dursley screeched total nonsense. (“Carl, they’re doing it again.” “It’s fine, Debrah.” “Sue, I really think we ought’ta call someone or somethin’, that family ain’t right.” “They’re just odd, Michael.” “CANDICE, GRAB THE POPCORN, THE NEIGHBORS ARE HOME! Nevermind, Potter just left.”) Completely and blissfully ignorant to all that was going on in the homes around him, Harry walked down the street, being extra sure to wave to the two young twins in Number Ten who always have popcorn. Candice, or Cayla?, waved back wide-eyed. (“DO YOU THINK HE HEARD ME!” “Honey, the folks of Number Twelve heard you, and Mrs. Granath is deaf.”)

 

After stopping by the local grocery store to buy a snack-cake with money he found on the side-walk, Harry finally ambled his way to the park. Dudley was, as usual, by the swing sets. Piers and the rest of the gang were blocking the way of one of the newest neighborhood teens and Dudley was hitting his cane against his hand, a nasty smile on his face. Jason was a year older than all of them and both looked and sounded like he was twelve. He had just moved from America to live with his grandparents over the summer. His eyes met Harry’s with a mix of terror and resignation. 

 

Harry took his chance. 

 

“Hey Dudley-Doo, your Mommy wants ‘ya!” The large boy jumped and turned to Harry, quickly schooling his face from surprise and fear into arrogance.

 

“What did you just call me?” Piers snickered into his palm.

 

“I think Potty wants to join Jason, Big D.” Harry raised an eyebrow.

 

“Aunt Tooney was thinking about what to make for dinner. She wants to make sure it fits into your diet, Dudley.” Dudley turned a puce colour, much like his father, but made no move towards Harry. He grabbed his lackeys and walked away, talking about how it just wasn’t worth it and saying Cathiney had some of her Daddy’s smokes and they should go bug her for some.

 

Jason eyed Harry with awe. “Thanks, man. I was sure I was gonna be pig-gruel.” He got up and dusted his pants off. “How you do that, I haven’t a clue. That boy is terrifying.” Harry laughed and walked over to the side, grabbing a discarded bag.

 

“He knows I can pick locks. Library?” 

 

“Yeah, man. What does locks have to do with anything?” Harry slung the bag over his shoulder and they walked off, Jason dragging his left foot.

 

“It means nowhere in the house is safe. Do we need to get an icepack first?”

 

“I’m cool. How can you have the nuts to prank that thing? He’s like a pig! Did you know those things will eat each other?”

 

“That’s nasty. You should see his dad. He wouldn’t look out of place in the Walrus exhibit of the zoo.”

 

“Oh, I believe you. I mean his Mom is practically a horse- ‘cept she’s a prude.”

 

Harry laughed, throwing his head back, and Jason scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “I live in a zoo, Jason!”

 

“You, my friend, live in a bloody circus.”

 

“Can I be the ringmaster?” Harry opened the Library door and stepped aside for Jason as he chuckled to himself. “Morning, Missus’ Caullen.” Maurice Caullen was an older woman with light-brown, greying hair that used to be darker, blue-grey eyes hidden behind hooked glasses, and a smile permanently etched onto her face. Every time she laughed, her eyes crinkled. Her hands shook from age as she signed out a ‘good morning’ to her grand-nephew and Harry. Jason steered the two of them to the back of the library where a sitting area was set up and the two of them took over the atrocious faded-pink couch that Caleb Caullen, Maurice’s brother, had bought at a flea market as a joke years ago. Harry wound up getting his leg caught on a spring and swung them over to rest on Jason’s legs as the older boy brought out a small paperback.

 

“The Sword of Shannara, by Terry Brooks. What’s that?” 

 

“It’s a fantasy. It’s about an ancient world with magic and elves and trolls and shit.”

 

“Trolls are nasty.”

 

“Trolls aren’t real.”

 

“Whatever you say, Jace. Got any food?” 

 

“You’re so weird. And I’ve got some rock-cakes that you like for some odd reason.” Jason rolled his eyes as he opened his book.

 

“They remind me of the cakes a friend makes,” Harry responded, digging around in the bag. “You’d like him, I swear he’s part Giant.” Jason put his book aside and grabbed his bag, pulling the cakes from the front pocket. 

 

“Giants aren’t real, Harry. Speaking of friends, how’re yours?” 

 

“Pretty good. Ron’s wanting to come get me for some obscure sport he follows.”

 

“What sport?”

 

“You wouldn’t know it; you hardly know football. How’s Matt?”

 

“Point. We aren’t talking.”

 

“Damn, what happened?”

 

“His sister mailed me with a picture of him with Becca.”

 

“With Becca or with-with Becca?”

 

“Triple with.”

 

“Well shit. I don’t want to be an insensitive prick, but…”

 

“You told me so? Yeah, I know.” Jason shrugged, patting Harry’s legs. “It’s fine, I just hope I hit puberty over the summer. Then I can show up at school all hot and tall and shit and have everyone at my feet.” 

 

Harry laughed, nudging his foot into Jason's ribs. “So long as Your Majesty sends me all the gossip, we're good.”

 

“Please, you're going to be my court jester.”

 

“Court magician and you've got a deal.”

“You've never even seen a deck of cards before this summer. You couldn't do a card trick if your life depended on it.”

 

“Please, I do some amazing magic in life or death situations.”

 

“Like that time Piers corners you and a cat ‘magically’ appeared and scraped his face up?”

 

“That was coincidence. You ever been flying?”

 

“As in on a plane? Nah. Sometimes I swear -you- don't even know what you're thinking.” Harry chuckled, shaking his head as though on some inside joke. He grabbed Jason's bag and pulled paper and a pen or and the two of them fell into silence, Harry writing a letter to Sirius and Jason reading.

 

“Hey Jace, how do you spell explosive cranberry avocados?”

 

“The fuck did you do this time?” Harry handed Jason the letter he was writing. “Potter, you're nuts. What’s quidditch?”

 

“A magic game played on flying broomsticks with a few four different balls.”

 

“Ha ha, very funny.” Jason handed the letter back, rolling his eyes. “It’s spelled E-X-P-L-O-S-I-V-E C-R-A-N-B-E-R-R-Y A-V-O-C-A-D-O-S.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Not a problem. When are you moving?”

 

“I’ll probably go to Ron’s first, sometime next week. I’ll be sure to stop by.”

 

“Think you can lock up your zoo before you leave?”

 

“I’ll give ‘em a couple threats. Even though he’s innocent, they’re still terrified of Siri.” Jason shifted uncomfortably, flipping a page in his book without reading anything. Harry signed his letter with an over-the-top flourish before turning to face Jason, his foot kicking ‘The Shannara Chronicles’. “Okay, what’s up?” Jason looked up, his eyes wide and making him look younger. “I don’t do feels and awkward-ing and subtlety, just spit it out.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes. “Wow, Harry, you really know how to help.”

 

“Not a problem, man. Now spill.”

 

“I dunno, I just wanted to thank you, I guess. For keeping your cousin at bay ‘n shit.”

 

“Dude, I didn’t start fighting back until, like, I was twelve. And he’s all I remember. Trust me, it’s no big deal.” 

 

Jason rolled his eyes and went back to his book. “Sometimes everything flies over your head so far I don’t even think you’re on the same planet.” They fell into relative silence after that, lazing around until the sun peeked pink-orange-red through the window, illuminating dust mites. Harry grabbed the letter he wrote, bid Missus’ Caullen and Jason goodbye, and left to go home to his zoo, where he was welcomed with the whining of a horse, the squealing of a pig, and a puce-coloured Walrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me! For those of you who are curious, here's the schedule for the future: I will be proofreading every other Sunday and updating the Sunday afterwards, so you will have updates every other week. This will continue on until Fourth Year is over, which will be around-about nineteen chapters, and then we will have another short hiatus. Thank you, lovelies!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are lovely and make me smile like an idiot all day, but reviews are what really get me going!


End file.
